


Observations

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks Hermione doesn't notice the little things about him. She does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

He thinks I don’t remember that first day on the train. I do.

 

I remember the bit of melted chocolate on his mouth, left over from one too many chocolate frogs he’d eaten that afternoon. I remember the strip of dirt on his nose and the crinkle of annoyance in his brow when I’d inadvertently barged in on the very moment he was about to demonstrate a spell. He still likes to tease me about that every so often.

 

He thinks I don’t remember it was he who saved me from the troll. I do.

 

I remember the significance of the spell he used to do it, too, and all the little ways he tried to show me afterwards how sorry he was for making me cry, even if the actual words did not come easy to an eleven year old.

 

He thinks I don’t remember when the White Queen struck him and left him for dead, or when he threw up slugs for me, or when I saw him stand up to a crazed murderer when he had no business doing so. I do.

 

He’d lived so long in others’ shadows that he learnt how to move about unnoticed. He learnt not to demand credit for things long overdue him, though any other human being might have resented the world for not paying close enough attention.

 

He thinks I didn’t notice how he fulfilled a childhood dream by becoming Keeper on the Gryffindor team, or that he defied everyone’s expectations--including his own--to earn a coveted spot in the Auror Academy. He thinks I didn’t notice the way he destroyed two of Voldemort’s horcruxes, and how his near-sacrifice saved our best friend from a terrible fate.

 

He thinks I don’t notice the man he’s become: strong and brave and noble, and willing to risk everything to protect those he loves. He thinks I don’t notice the way he holds our daughter, the way he cradles her close to his chest and sings her to sleep, and stands over the side of her crib watching her for as long as possible. He thinks I don’t notice the way he smiles at me, the way he takes my breath away when he kisses me and says my name in the way no one else ever could.

 

He thinks I don’t notice any of these things.

 

I do, Ron. I do.


End file.
